morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talon De'Terro
Xerxes "Talon" De'Terro, more commonly known simply as Talon De'Terro, is one of the few remaining Icyene, an adventurer at heart, and the current Patriarch of House De'Terro. When he's not drinking away his sorrows, he can usually be found getting himself into trouble, one way or another. Talon found himself in Morytania in hopes that he may see his childhood home, or at least what remains of it, but ended up wishing to ease the tensions between the vyres and what remains of his kin, even considering himself as an unofficial ambassador, of sorts. He is the main character of TalonDeterro. Appearance Talon stands at about seven feet, ten inches, making him about average height for his race. He has dark, blood red hair with a feathery appearance, and striking purple eyes. His luminous white wings span about fourteen feet, with the rudders, or lower wings, spanning a mere six. Some feathers of his wings are dyed a dark purple, presumably to match his usual attire, as well as his eyes. Though Icyene, he does not dress like his kin, favouring heavy armour bearing no markings of Saradomin. He is almost constantly accompanied by a small Guthixian golem, serving as both a travelling companion and close friend, as well as a servant. Equipment Talon's equipment is strange for an icyene, bearing no markings of Saradomin. He has two swords, which he sheathes on his hip rather than his back. One appears to be an oversized void knight blade, large enough to be wielded with two hands by a human, and the other is a very old-looking longsword. His left arm's armour has strange, tan metal additions that when empowered, detach and assemble a shield, consisting of magical energy. One of this icyene's most interesting bits of equipment are his guantlets, which upon close inspection seem to be incredibly complex, with a strange device on the back of each hand. The device consists of many small circuits, which encircle a small glowing orb of magical energy. These guantlets seem to enhance magical energy, allowing it to flow through the gloves and into weapons during combat. The left guantlet appears to be slightly modified, and when empowered with nothing held, will activate the shield mentioned earlier. Upon close examination, it would seem the guantlets were made by the very same being that built Talon's golem servant. History DISCLAIMER: Talon's history involves events and places referred to by Jagex, but not yet explored in game or in the novels. Because of this, I have filled in the blanks with my own renditions of events, locations and even people. As new lore arises, the following sections will be subject to great change to conform to new lore. Providence: Work in Progress: Walking into the Great City, one would find themselves surrounded by streets hewn of marble bricks, buildings built of whitewashed stone, with golden cylindrical spires on the center of the roof, that rise many feet into the air before ending in a beacon of blue light that extends into the sky. Local myth states that each of these beacons of light leads directly to a star, however the validity of this myth is in question. In the very center of the city is a great castle, with thee large towers extending many stories into the sky, each topped with a large beacon of light. In the center of these three towers is a great hall, commonly used for banquets. Surrounding the large, bustling city is a great forest, undisturbed and flourishing. It seems to be spring, no matter how much time passes, and wildflowers are constantly in bloom. The Three Noble Houses In the time before the Icyene were brought into Gielinor, three noble houses served under the King and Queen, acting as rulers in their stead outside Providence. There were three houses, each specializing in something the icyene people needed to survive. As the monarchs had the advantage of very extensive lives, rulers would cycle monarchy between members of the noble houses that were deemed most fit to rule. As such, there was no "royal family", so to speak. The three noble houses, and their specialties are as follows... House De'Terro House De'Terro is the youngest of the three houses, dating back a mere seven thousand years. They were initially the Icyene people's strongest warriors, summoned into a single group by Queen Esmirella Lavius to serve as defenders against any possible threats to the kingdom. Unbeknownst to House De'Terro, there were no threats, the house's very existance born of Esmirella's own paranoia. The symbol of house De'Terro was lost in the purging of the icyene race, however, the current patriarch has adopted the dragon as the new symbol. House Hallow House Hallow is the eldest of the three icyene houses, dating back as far as the icyene race itself. They served as healers, as well as the religious leaders of the icyene, guiding the masses along the path of justice and freedom. House Hallow was well known for their calm minds and incredible senses of justice and mercy. The symbol of House Hallow is the star, bearing a striking resemblance to the star of Saradomin. House Lavius House Lavius is the middle child of the noble houses, dating back sixteen thousand years. They originated when House Hallow found a strange source of magical energy, and sent the most intelligent, most intuitive of their kind to study it. These icyene rallied under the name Lavius, roughly translating to "Starborn". House Lavius is known for their magical prowess, not at all unlike the sorcerers of modern day, serving both as scribes and enchanters amongst the icyene. The symbol for House Lavius is the sun. A New Hero''' The time is seven hundred years before Gielinor's Second Age. The location is the home plane of the Icyene, in the capital city of Providence. Lady Alinsya De'Terro has just given birth to her first and last son, whom her husband, Lord Shalyth "Razor" De'terro, names Xerxes, after the mythical hero of the icyene people. The child was unlike any the city of Providence had seen in millenia, bearing vivid purple eyes rather than the usual blue or white. Other than his eye color, the child appeared healthy, and as such was raised normally. As per the custom, when the boy was two hundred years of age, he was brought before the king, along with many other icyene children, to be taught the ways of honor and justice. When Ascertes saw the promising young boy's eyes, however, he felt that the child bore a great weight upon his shoulders. What that weight could have been, he did not know. The child's life was rather normal beyond this point, until the day the portal opened. The Portal Appears Just as the purple eyed child was reaching adolescence, the greatest event in icyene history began... A prominent member of House Lavius, known as Askelan rushed into the grand hall, running up to the throne and kneeling before King Ascertes and Queen Efaritay Hallow, the current rulers of the icyene. Askelan spoke hurriedly, as if he had much to say and little time to say it. "Your majesty, I beg your pardon for my unscheduled arrival. I have urgent news." Ascertes smiled and nodded, speaking calmly. "You are always welcome in our court, young Askelan. What news do you bear that is so important?" Askelan looked up to the king, great concern visible in his eyes. "Your majesty, we of House Lavius have discovered the appearance of a magical anomaly forming outside the city. It radiates power unlike any we have seen before." Acertes and Efaritay looked at eachother, before looking back to the young icyene. Efaritay spoke now, her tone curious. "I trust you would not come here in such a hurry if it were merely an anomaly, Askelan... What have your superiors discovered?" Askelan sighed deeply, before speaking in a hushed tone. "Your Majesties, we believe it is a portal." Ascertes appeared taken aback. "A portal? To where?" Askelan frowned. "We are not sure, your majesty. It is still forming, but we believe it may originate on a different plane entirely." Efaritay smiled, tapping her chin lightly. "Well, if that is the case, I suppose we should prepare to welcome who, or what, may come through the portal. Tell your superiors to continue monitoring the portal. We shall send members of House De'Terro shortly, in case whatever comes through is not... Shall we say... Amiable." The young icyene stood, before bowing before the king and queen. "Of course, your majesties." With that, the icyene turned and rushed out of the Great Hall, before reporting back to his superiors. Ascertes chuckled lightly upon seeing the young icyene dash off in such a hurry. "Do you suppose that one will ever slow down, my dear?", inquired Ascertes. Efaritay smiled, slowly shaking her head. "I do not." Efaritay then picked up a small bell that sat by her side, ringing it twice. An icyene courier rushed up, kneeling before her. "How may I assist you, your majesty?" Efaritay spoke smoothly. "I need you to bring Lord Shalyth and Lady Alinsya to me. I have an important task for them." The courier stood, bowing before the queen. "At once, your majesty." The courier stood and exited the Great Hall, before taking flight to the east tower, the residence of the heads of House De'Terro. Saradomin's Arrival Seven years have passed since the anomaly was first discovered, and it has finally stabilized. Icyene mages rush to and fro, taking readings on the portal's activity, while a tall icyene observed from a distance."So, today is the day..." The tall icyene spoke with an air of authority, watching the portal slowly undulate. This icyene was clad in golden armour, bearing vivid blue eyes and pure white wings. He appeared to be overseeing the operations surrounding the portal, making sure everything had been properly prepared. Behind him stood hundreds of icyene, all clad in shining silver armour, prepared for whatever may come through the portal. Suddenly, a member of house Lavius let out a cry. "Lord Shalyth! Something is coming through!" The golden clad icyene watched as a figure, skin as blue as the sky, eyes and hair pure white, clad in blue and gold robes stepped through the portal. He did not look like much, bearing no wings and a short stature to boot. However, the members of House Lavius all appeared to be in shock. They could sense an incredible power emanating from this man, and they were afraid. Shalyth, not sensing the power of the man, approached him. "Good evening, stranger! Be you friend or foe?" The man smiled, and spoke. His words echoed through the minds of all who heard his voice, his power so great that the air seemed to ring as he spoke. "That depends entirely on your choices, icyene. Tell me, are you the leader here?" Lord Shalyth, now understanding the power of the man before him, shook his head. "No, I am merely the commander of our forces." The man grinned, bowing slightly in respect. "I see. If you would be so kind, would you allow me to speak to your superiors? I have an important proposition." Something in the man's voice made Shalyth uneasy, and he feared what may occur should he refuse. He spoke slowly and cautiously. "Of course. Right this way..." Shalyth turned, and his men parted, leaving him a path to walk with the new arrival, and the two began to walk to the city. Shalyth glanced to the man, perking an eyebrow. "Stranger, I beg your pardon, but I did not catch your name... My name is Shalyth De'Terro. And yours?" The man grinned, looking to the icyene. "I am Saradomin." '''To be continued... Personality: Talon is very outgoing, often sticking his neck out to defend those he considers friends or allies. However, he is quite reckless, often rushing head on into conflicts without planning ahead. His morals have wavered over the millenia, allowing him to converse and even ally himself with beings his kin would shun. He harbors a burning hatred for Saradomin, blaming him for the extinction of his kin at the hands of the vyres. This often leads him to go out of his way to lash out at Saradominists, and even work alongside Zamorakians to accomplish his goals. The Golem's Journal: -Entering the icyene's room in the Canfis Pub, one might see a small book sticking out from under the bed. Upon opening it, one would find it belongs to the small golem that accompanies the icyene, recording his recent activities.- (I will change the dates into Gielinorian format in the future.) April 19th, 2013: Talon arrives in Canfis after a long trip, and after several glasses of mead, is hit in the face by a small rock, thrown by a lunar mage. April 20th, 2013: Talon slept all day in the room he's renting upstairs in the Canfis Pub. One would assume he drank far too much the previous day! April 21st, 2013: Talon stumbled out of the room in which he was staying in the Canfis Pub, only to fall off the balcony. What a drunken slob. April 22nd, 2013: Talon was at the center of a large barfight, and had expected to lose his life. A human female attempted to defend Talon, only to be quickly captured.Talon attempted to use the opening to escape, but was stopped by a vigilant vyre soldier. Accepting his fate, Talon followed the soldier to the general. Some of his blood was sampled by a vyre general, and just as Talon was preparing to meet his ancestors, he was pardoned by Klaus Nourom himself! Other than a bite mark and losing a little blood, Talon left this conflict unscathed. April 23rd, 2013: Talon was enjoying a drink at the bar when he met a friendly enough vyre by the name of James Mysts, whom Talon chatted with for a good while. An aquaintence of James', by the name of Rose Kainz, soon approached, and joined the conversation. Talon soon learned that his feeble attempts at diplomatics were likely in vain, as the current state of affairs of Morytania seem to to be in turmoil, possibly escalating into a full-blown civil war. Talon learned that he would be left with no choice but to take sides in the conflict if he did not once again cross the salve and return to the west. Talon is now pondering his actions for the coming days. April 24th, 2013: Talon sat in his room all day, writing in his journal. I hope he does not find mine. He seems stressed, grappling with the decision he will need to make soon. I hope he does not get himself killed. Justification: This section is for the sole purpose of defending my choice to play an icyene, a nearly extinct race, and not only that, but for playing an icyene that does not follow Saradomin. To put it simply, I do not feel that icyene would worship Saradomin alone. Rather, I believe that they, like other free-willed beings, may choose which god they follow, but like humans, the majority of them are Saradominist. As I write and post Talon's history, his experiences will also aid in my defense, as he blames Saradomin for the extinction of his people. As for the fact that he is an icyene, there are several reasons that a very small population of icyene survived into the current day, the most obvious of these being that not all icyene would have stayed in Hallowvale to fight the vyres. As with all races, there is a very large possibility that some icyene would have fled their homes and headed West, away from the vyres. It is also possible that some icyene headed east into the unknown regions, and could even be surviving there to this day, however, due to the implications of making such a claim, I have chosen to make Talon's case the former, havng fled his home with several other icyene and escaping the genocide of his people. One final point I'd like to make is about Talon's abnormally colored eyes. As with humans, I believe abnormalities, or mutations, are possible, though extremely uncommon. A real-world example of such a mutation I will cite is the late Elizabeth Taylor, who bore vivid purple eyes. One final point I would like to make is that eye colour does not affect a character in major ways other than appearance, and as such I do not believe it is cause for much concern. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you can keep enough of an open mind not to shun me immediately! Category:Characters Category:Icyene